1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating cement clinker and more specifically to a method of treating cement clinker in the process of grinding the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cement clinker to which the invention relates is preferably Portland cement clinker, although it is not restricted to Portland cement clinker, but can be applied with other cement clinkers.
The nearest prior art is described in European Patent Application EP 0 081 861 and in Publication WO 94/00403, which teach methods of grinding Portland cement clinker with mineral additives and an organic water reduction agent. According to the last-mentioned publication, water is also added to the last mill chamber with the intention of adjusting temperature.
As a result of the physical and chemical adsorption of molecules of water-reduction agent on the clinker particles, the resultant ground cement will have a reduced water requirement and also greater strength in comparison with standard Portland cement. One decisive drawback with this method is the difficulty in controlling the extent of the reaction between Portland clinker and water reduction agent, this reaction having a direct influence on the instability of the properties of the final cement.
The same reduction in water requirement can also be achieved by adding a water reduction agent directly to concrete with water, in accordance with conventional methods. No appreciable increase in the chemical reactivity of Portland clinker can be achieved with these methods.